7000 jours
by Morrydwenn
Summary: Quand une experience scientifique provoque une faille vers le multivers tout en détruisant le monde d'où elle provient, Manu n'as que deux choix: Soit saisir sa chance d'une vie qu'elle a toujours rêvée, soit retourner d'où elle vient. Seulement quand la chance demande de mentir sur son existence alors que tout le monde vous fait confiance, avancer devient de plus en plus difficile


Quels sont les besoins de base d'un être humain?

Dans les faits, ils sont minimes: Dormir au chaud suivant l'environnement, Boire de l'eau, manger des aliments sains, s'abriter des intempéries et si possible, faire travailler sa masse musculaire et son intellect via divers exercices tant physiques que mentaux. Tout le reste était superflu.

Que cela soit la recherche de la richesse, le fait de vouloir plus que son voisin, l'envie de se surpasser par esprit de compétitions...cela avait il un interêt si on possédait ce dont toute vie avait besoin? Non, cela n'avait aucune importance, a moins d'avoir un ego démesure ou un problème vis a vis de son estime de soi.

Malheureusement, "_Manu_" comme on l'avait surnommée dans le monde de la rue, n'avait pas cette base. Dans un vingt et unième siècle basée sur la recherche du profit a moindre coût et sur l'individualisme, il lui était même difficile de se dire qu'elle appartenait encore a la société. Emmanuelle etait une femme d'une trentaine d'années, le visage marqué tant par les épreuves que par les années précaires qu'elle avait auparavant vécues: Son enfance dans une famille divorçée ou ses parents n'avaient fait, pendant 17 ans, que de se disputer pour des questions d'argents, tout en l'utilisant pour se blesser l'un et l'autre. Les beau-pères alcooliques et pervert qui en passant par la mère, avait tentés de s'en prendre a elle. Heureusement la Grand mère avait veillée mais dans bien des cas, ce fut trop tard, les agressions sexuelles avaient eu lieue, elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait eu trop peur de perdre sa mère pour qui, elle ne savait si elle la haissait ou l'aimait. Ho elle l'aimait sans doute mais une profonde rage ou rancoeur couvait en son sein, tout comme sa génitrice qui semblait lui en vouloir d'être née.

Combien de fois n'avait elle pas entendue qu'elle etait une erreur de planing, un oubli de pillule? Combien de fois on ne lui avait pas fait sentir qu'elle gachait la vie de sa mère, elle, la fille qui n'aurait pas du naître et qui aurait du mourir, grande prématurée de 6 mois qui malgré tout s'etait accrochée a la vie comme a un rocher.

Son père etait un homme violent, pas physiquement, ou du moins, elle ne s'en souvenait pas, mais il criait, hurlait des insanités qui depuis ses six ans, la terrifiait. Il etait violent tant verbalement que psychologiquement. Et tant pour lui que pour sa mère, Manu était une enfant desespérante. Naive, sauvage, agressive, rétive, enfermée sur elle même, elle n'avait jamais été comme ses cousines: serviable, jolie ou encore âpre au travail. Elle avait essayé pourtant, elle avait essayé d'etre parmis les premières a l'école, pendants des années, elle avait été parmis les premières de sa classe, puis devant l'indifférence parentale qui lui disait qu'elle n'en faisait pas assez, qu'elle etait stupide et idiote, elle avait fini par cesser de fournir des efforts. Quand elle voulait aider, ce n'etait jamais assez, jamais assez bien, jamais parfait, elle faisait tout de travers. Au final, elle avait renonçé.

Elle ne se sentait pas a sa place, ni dans sa famille, ni ailleurs, elle avait eu des envies de fugues pour echapper a l'enfer quotidien, on la culpabilisait d'etre une mauvaise fille, une voleuse, une menteuse. Dans les faits, elle qui provenait d'une famille très pauvre, etre traitée de menteuse par sa marraine bourgeoise et de voleuse, etait une insulte. C'etait si mal de laisser les bonbons a sa cousine pour ne garder que l'argent, afin de pouvoirs acheter ce que sa mère lui refusait comme une paire de chaussures quand les siennes etaient trouées? Visiblement oui.

Si a cela on rajoutait le racket, les violences des enfants contre elle a l'école, le fait de retrouver plus que souvent de la merde ou des cailloux jetés contre les votre du chalet, elle enviait des fois une autre vie, et parfois imaginait être Carrie de Stephen King, avoir des pouvoirs et se venger. Seulement, cette haine et ce stress, c'etait contre elle quelle l'avait retournée, elle se sentait coupable alors qu'elle etait victime. Elle en avait conscience mais ne parvenait pas a subjuguer cet etat de fait. Elle oscillait entre des etats de boulimie et de frugalité qui faisait qu'elle fluctuait de poids, malheureusement pour finir par devenir plus grasse qu'avant, tout en accusant les soupirs de sa famille devant la "grosse" de la famille qu'elle devenait. Elle avait des envies de mort...mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

Les années avaient été un vrai calvaire, le choix des études, l'internat choisis puis le retour a la maison refusé, le fait qu'elle avait fini par préférer aller loin pour ne plus voir et subir sa vie de famille. Accuser le coup quand elle a compris que même la personne en qui elle avait confiance, considerait qu'elle etait une bonne a rien, avec l'educatrice interne qui expliquait a cette dernière qu'au contraire, elle faisait tout les efforts possibles, etudiait pour y arriver. L'arrêt des etudes pour se tourner vers le social, l'envie d'aider les autres, et finalement le forcing de la famille pour l'empêcher de faire des études supérieur, sous entendu qu'elle devait travailler maintenant qu'elle avait vingt ans, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'un simple diplome général equivalent a un A2 educateur.

La dispute qui l'avait menée a être mise a la rue, alors qu'elle demandait a être comprise par sa famille et a obtenir de l'aide, l'incompréhension et la colère quand elle a compris qu'au final, elle n'etait vue que comme un moyen d'obtenir de l'argent. Au final, elle avait atterit en rue, elle avait été hebergée pendant six ans auprès d'un ami, avait obtenu le chomage pendant deux ans et demi, avait prouvé ses recherches d'emplois la première années malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait ni pc, ni moyen de transport, l'argent allant principalement pour payer et aider son ami qui l'hebergeait. Et puis la seconde année, le serrage de vis des instances du chomage, ses preuves d'emplois considérée comme insuffisante, le contrat humiliant, le second rendez vous où un simple coup de fil aurait pus montrer a son facilitateur qu'elle avait cherché de l'emploi, qu'elle s'etait présentée. Mais quand on est a moitié en rue, dans la dèche, en général, on ne vous aide pas, on vous enterre, on vous méprise et on préfère cent fois que vous creviez, assuré de tuer un dechet de la société, plutot que de vous aider.

Les deux ans de galère, sans argent a chercher n'importe quel emplois, la degradation physique a force d'economiser sur tout y compris sur les soins medicaux. Les boulots journaliers payés trois a quatres mois plus tard et qui ne paye même pas le voyage ou l'effort fournis. Les contrats signés que l'on ne comprend pas, ecrit dans des langues que l'on a pas apprise. Le mépris de classes, la colère et la rage contenue qui monte, la tristesse aussi.

Puis les morts, d'abord ceux de la famille, la grand mère qu'on aimait et qui nous trahis sur son lit de mort, mentant plutot que de dire la vérité, la cousine qui vient vous voir en disant que les agressions de son frère de 18 ans sur vous a 7 ans, c'etait pas grave, que c'etait pas un viol parce qu'il ne vous a pas pénétrés avec son vit. Les mensonges de la famille pour masquer le fait que le cousin a abusé de la petite cousine, il y a 20 ans, tout cela parce que lui a une situation familliale et financière tandis que vous, vous êtes a la demi a la rue. Et puis la mère qui se suicide, le fait qu'on vous accuse d'en être responsable, le fait qu'on vous dise de ne revenir que pour le fric, alors que vous vous sentez coupable, que vous ne voulez pas l'argent mais que le pote vous dit de le faire pour vous sortir de la misère.

L'argent obtenus qui file a force de payer les factures, les demenagements des affaires familliales que vous donnez a Emmaus plutot que de reprendre ce qui est a vous, le fait de jeter ce que vous ne pouvez emporter et que d'autres prennent alors que vous en avez besoin mais que vous ne pouvez reprendre, faute de pouvoirs payer car l'argent n'est pas debloqué. La maison dont vous êtes co-propriétaire, dont l'oncle et la marraine si prompt a vous cracher dessus, qui se bataille, l'un pour se faire payer le juste prix, l'autre pour la racheter afin que sa plus jeune en couple et en situation puisse avoir un toit facile. Puis la manipulation et le fait que vous decouvrez que tandis que vous galerez a aider a payer un loyer social de 600E pour un appart de deux pieces a peine, sans chauffage, votre cousine paye a peine 300 Euros pour une maison. Et vous enrage encore plus quand vous decouvrez et comprenez que dès que vous trouvez un acheteur, la mère ne veut plus vendre. Forcée vous vendez pour le prix demandé.

Au final, vous payez le permis de votre pote afin qu'il trouve du boulot, vous tentez de vous en sortir via formation, histoire de pouvoirs remonter la pente, vous n'avez plus un rond parce que vous avez été honnête contrairement a tout ceux que vous avez rencontrés. Arrive au final, le fait que vous n'êtes plus dûpe de ce qu'est le travail, plus dûpe du fait que vous êtes considéré comme un déchet alors que votre seul tort a été d'être gentille, d'avoir tenté de faire confiance, de concillier tout le monde, parce que vous ne vouliez faire de mal a personnes. Les mensonges, les trahisons, au final, vous finissez par ne plus pouvoirs supporter. Votre pote vous soutiens mais lui aussi a du mal, et vous finissez par vous demander si ce ne serait pas mieux si il se débrouillait tout seul, avant que vous n'arriviez?

Manu etait fatiguée de cette vie, sa vision d'enfance qu'on lui avait apprise, qui etait que si vous aviez un problème, vous pouviez tenter de trouver de l'aide, s'etait heurtée au fait que les conditions d'octroi avaient été de plus en plus serrée, de plus en plus drastique, au point qu'on lui avait fait des propositions plus qu'indécente comme tomber enceinte, se prostituer, retourner dans sa famille qui l'avait toujours malmenée. Au final, en lisant les journaux, en lisant des contrendus economiques, sociaux et technologiques, elle s'etait rendue compte que la vie humaine ne valait rien pour les décideurs, voire même pour la population. Seul comptait l'argent, le prestige et le statut social qui en était tirés. La meritocratie, le travail, quels interêts si au final, vos chances pour parvenir a vous en sortir etaient caduq dès le depart de part votre naissance?

Pourtant Manu ne demandait pas grand chose: elle se serait parfaitement contentée d'une maison simple, même de deux pieces, d'un puit ou d'une source pour l'eau, et d'un terrain pour cultiver et elever la nourriture. Cependant dans ce monde, tout avait un prix. Prix du sang et de la sueur, prix de la sacro sainte propriété privée que l'on erigeait comme inalienable, même si la maison squattée etait en ruine parce que son proprio l'avait laissé pourrir. Prix social parce qu'une personne sans revenus ou sans argent n'etait rien qu'un déchet, moins même qu'un déchet. Un déchet, on pouvait le recycler, le renouveller, cela valait de l'argent si bien utilisé.

Au final, un beau matin, Manu avait fini par faire ce qu'elle avait retardé par peur de voir son ami être dans la dèche, elle avait transferé l'argent qui lui restait sur son compte a lui, ne gardant qu'une infime partie pour manger et boire en cas de pépin, pris ses affaires qui se comptait sur les doigts de la main, et avait fini par prendre un bus, vers quelle direction, elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'etait qu'elle voulait aller dans un lieu où l'on respecterait l'humain, la pensée, la realité de l'existence plutot que la virtualité d'un statut social donné par l'argent frauduleusement gagnés sur des marchés obligataires. Elle ne faisait pas cela par amours des combats sociaux mais plutot par dégouts de l'humain, dégout d'une société qu'elle jugeait inhumaine et immorale. C'etait pour elle, avant tout, une question d'ethique. Elle ne voulait pas passer sa vie a travailler pour un salaire misérable, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver enchainée a un système qui, au final, lui aurait pris sa vie, sa santé, ses années, simplement pour soit disant rendre ce que la société lui avait donné.

Dans les faits, la société lui avait donné quoi? des soins gratuits? Surement pas, rien n'etait gratuit dans la vie, il fallait payer, le remboursement venait après, et seulement pour ceux qui pouvait payer une mutuelle. Il fallait avancer l'argent et bien souvent, elle ne s'etait pas soignée a cause du manque d'argents. L'enseignement? L'ecole n'etait pas gratuite: il fallait les livres obligatoires, un PC obligatoirement, il fallait payer la bibliothèque, les photocopies, les années d'études n'etaient pas gratuite, loin de là. Et si elle regardait les choses en face, c'etait ses années passées dans les bibliothèques quand elle avait des après midi de libre, qui lui avait le plus appris. Son savoir, elle l'avait dévellopés de façon autodidacte, même si incomplet. Elle etait nulle en mathématique et en formule chimique, mais raffolait des theories physiques, d'histoires, de sociologie, psychiatrie, et autres matières qui auraient ennuyés la majorité des gens comme un rat mort. Pourtant elle qui avait recu petite un atelier de petit chimiste, vitre repris pour être donné a un de ses cousins, car ce n'etait pas "pour les filles", remplaçé par une poupée, laquelle avait subit milles morts sous le coups de crayon, marqueurs, ciseaux et autres, simplement parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir qu'on la considerait comme une débile dont la seule option future serait de s'occuper de sa mère handicapée mentale, qui d'ailleurs ne voulait pas d'elle malgré qu'elle tentait de la proteger d'elle même. Ce n'etait pas nouveau qu'on lui affirme qu'elle etait stupide, après qu'on lui ai affirmé mordicus que le soleil faisait repousser les cheveux après un cancer, alors qu'elle tentait d'expliquer la fonction de la vitamine D et divers facteurs. Non, pour la famille c'etait elle l'imbécile et eux les génies. C'etait d'ailleurs amusant pour elle de faire les tests de QI, elle obtenait des resultats complètement délirant parfois: 96 a un test puis 120 a un autre tests. Au final, elle n'avait aucune idée de son quotient intellectuel mais elle avait fini par définir deux choses: elle n'etait pas stupide, elle avait une certaine intelligence mais son manque de confiance en elle, couplée au fait qu'elle etait socialement handicapée par des phobies, n'aidait pas a montrer ses capacités. Pourtant, elle considerait aimer apprendre aux autres, mais comme on lui avait affirmer: il fallait qu'elle descende le niveau...pourtant, elle prenait son niveau de savoirs, hors elle considerait celui ci comme étant normal.

Au début, la rue avait été une délivrance. Elle n'avait plus a penser aux factures, uniquement a ses besoins primaires: dormir, manger, boire et si possible aller aux toilettes. En pleine nature, aucun problèmes, un bon coin et on enterrait le tout, la nature faisait le reste. En revanche en ville, c'etait plus dur, son moyen alors etait double: demander gentiment a un tripot du coin, qui en général, si on etait poli et sympathique, acceptait. Ou alors, les mairies et Hotels de villes, qui avaient souvent des toilettes pour les employés. Ce que Manu ne se gênait pas d'utiliser en cas de besoin.

Se laver n'etait pas problématique, il y avait plusieurs façons de faire: Les lingettes, mais celles ci coutaient de l'argent, certes un euros ou deux mais, c'etait de l'argent que l'on ne pouvait utiliser autrement en cas de besoin vital comme l'eau ou la nourriture. L'eau de source que l'on recoltait via bouteilles, et que l'on chauffait au soleil en été ou via un feu de camps préparé via feu de bois en hiver. Le dernier etait de se laver dans les toilettes que l'on utilisait après avoir récoltés l'eau dans une cuvette ou un récipient. Le savon etait deja sur place, sinon on recoltait aussi le ou les savons dans les cafés et autres. C'etait un moyen comme un autre de se laver bien entendu.

Le vrai problème a la rue, c'etait l'humidité et les habits qui prenaient l'humidité. Sans parler de secher les fringues, le trois quarts de l'année, il n'y avait que dès Avril-Mai qu'il etait possible de secher ses fringues dehors, et ce jusqu'en Septembre, si ce dernier mois etait chaud, sinon fallait trouver une autre solution. Et malheureusement, dans la généralité, il n'y avait pas cents solutions: il fallait nettoyer les fringues, les essorer a mort par tout les moyens possibles et imaginables, puis les faires secher. Si on avait de l'electricité, on utilisait un seche-cheveux, si on avait cinquante cents, on utilisait les séchoirs dans les lavoirs publique, sinon, on pouvait les faire secher près du feu, pas au dessus, sinon on avait le risque d'eteindre le feu a cause de l'eau qui impregnait encore les vêtements. Le mieux etait de laisser les fringues se dégorger puis de les faire secher. Le problème c'etait en hiver: si il gelait, on avait de forte chance que les fringues gèlent. Dans ces cas là, le mieux etait de les essorer et d'utiliser un peu de monnaie pour les faire secher au lavoir, ce qui faisait perdre sur les mois d'hivers l'equivalent de trois ou quatres euros. Et quand on ne mendiait pas, cela faisait une somme.

L'argent etait un problème vu que la société ne tournait qu'autour de cela. Il n'y avait que trois façons d'en obtenir: mendier, chose que Manu se refusait. Voler, chose que Manu faisait mais uniquement en piquant l'argent dans les distributeurs et autres machines. Voler les gens n'etaient pas dans ses idées, et allait même contre son ethique. Voler des compagnies qui en revanche se faisait un paquet de frics, cela lui posait bien moins de problèmes. Et le dernier etait de faire des petits boulots ou de revendre des trucs trouvés en rue, encore en excellent etats, dans des magasins spécialisés. C'etait encore un bon moyen de trouver de l'argent. En utilisant Ebay ou encore des sites de reventes ou de trocs, elle parvenait parfois a faire de bonne affaires et parfois a se faire de l'argent. L'été etait un moment ou elle travaillait pour certaines fermes, mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur car pas mal de fermiers ne voulait plus de gens qui dorment sur les lieux ou alentours, et de ce fait, ils refusaient ceux qui, comme elle, vivaient précairement dans leurs voitures ou dans des tentes.

Pourtant, depuis deux ans, ce genre de vie etait devenu son quotidien: aller de squats en maisons abandonnées, marcher a travers les villes et les campagnes, trouver parfois des lieux laissés a l'abandon, qu'elle visitait et vidait parfois de leurs effets de valeurs afin de survivre elle-même. Manu avait fini par considerer comme un crime de laisser des maisons bourgeoises dans un état de délabrement total. Elle en avait trouvés pas mal ainsi, laissées a l'abandon depuis parfois presque 10 ans, parfois bien plus. Des fois en rentrant, elle avait retrouvé des maisons dans un état tels qu'elle aurait cru que la maison avait été laissée en l'etat ainsi après un départ précipité. Certaines contenaient des trésors non pas de valeurs mais historique comme des tableaux, des bibelots, des livres anciens. Toutes choses qui, aux yeux de Manu, avaient plus de valeurs qu'un bijou en argent ou des boucles en rubis, qui d'ailleurs lui avait rappelés des cadeaux qu'on lui avait fait, et qu'elle avait perdu. Déja a l'époque, l'or, les rubis, l'argent n'avait pas vraiment de valeurs pour elle, elle comprenait certes son importance parce que cela ne tombait pas du ciel, mais bon sang, etait ce obligé que tout le monde en soit a ce point omnubilé?.

Et puis il y avait ceux de la rue: les punks a chiens, parfois sdf, parfois juste bobo en galère, trop souvent alcoolisé, trop souvent défonçé, les autres SDF, les normaux, les mentaux, les handicapés et finalement les cassés, ceux qui avec tellement d'années dans les dents avaient fini par lâcher prise avec la réalité. D'ailleurs, il y avait un bon dicton dans la rue sur cette "asphaltisation de l'humain": Si tu tombes a terre, tu ne te relèvera plus. Pour certain cela s'etait montré véridique, pour d'autres, trop rare, cela s'etait montré faux. Cependant, il y avait une vérité de la rue: contrairement a ceux qui vivaient au chaud, toi, tu ne vivais pas longtemps dans cet enfer, a moins de savoir correctement te debrouiller et te soigner: ta vie, elle durait jusqua ce que la rue te tue, point.

Dans les faits, Manu avait fini par voir une realité aussi: on vivait mieux dans les campagnes, on pouvait cultiver, on pouvait se soigner, si on connaissait les plantes. C'etait dur mais c'etait devenu son obsession: trouver une terre, un ancien hameau perdu et abandonné qu'elle pourrait rehabiliter, et comme les anciens n'etaient pas cons, l'eau se trouvait souvent invariablement dans le coin. Elle ne savait si la France avait des trucs du genre, mais elle savait qu'il y en avait pas mal en Espagne. Elle hesitait a se tourner vers l'Est, mais elle avait plus de mal avec la langue de Goethe qu'avec la langue de Picasso.

C'etait ainsi que ses pas l'avait menée en Galice et Aragon, cherchant un refuge dans un lieu abandonné de tous et assez éloigné de tout pour qu'on lui fiche la paix. Elle avait trop connu la violence policière, sociale et étatique pour ne pas savoir que certains ne rigolait pas avec la propriété privée. C'etait malgré tout ainsi qu'elle avait fini dans une région reculée, montagneuse, la terre rocailleuse bordée d'oliviers et d'agrumes sauvages, une source d'eau proche et des ruines de maisons de pierres. Elle avait établit un plan dans sa tête: reconstruire une maison avec les ruines des autres, chercher l'eau le matin, puis faire des reserves, trouver des plants sauvages de graminés comme du blé ou autres qui étaient cultivés dans le coin afin de faire des séchages. Il y avait de quoi faire en tout cas. Quoi qu'on ai pus dire, c'etait honnête: les lieux etaient abandonnés depuis 60 ans, personnes aux alentours, la mer et la nature lui offraient selon son travail, ce dont elle avait besoin, et ses connaissances lui permettait de se soigner au besoin. Ses réserves de graines faites avant son départ, lui permettait de faire des cultures simples: ognions, ails, pommes de terres, Salades, carottes, choux, lentilles et haricots. Les cultures avec des besoins en eaux etaient a exclure, de ce fait, elle avait délibérément pris comme idée de faire des cultures également de betteraves blanches, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir un aliment riche en eaux et en sucre en cas de besoin.

Les choses auraient pus être parfaite si trois ans plus tard, des entrepreneurs immobiliers et autres acheteurs n'avaient vu dans les hameaux abandonnés, un moyen rapide de se faire de l'argent sous couvert d'eco-construction et autres pseudo-construction ecologique pour fortunés et classes moyennes supérieure.


End file.
